Petting the Tiger
by Snake in the Grass
Summary: Making love to Hakkai is like petting a sleeping tiger. Gojyo/Hakkai in both human and youkai form Vine bondage/kink.


I wrote this for the February round of Spring Kink on LiveJournal. It's a flipping brilliant community, and if you're looking for good writing and tasty smut, I'd say go take a look! My LJ is FreezingRayne. We can be friends if you want ;)

The prompt was: _Gojyo/Hakkai--Vine Sex--"Petting the Tiger" _

* * *

Making love to Hakkai is like petting a sleeping tiger. On the one hand, the feeling of silky hair and all that compact muscle is just pure indulgence, but there's always the black, looming possibility of getting your fingers bitten off.

Hakkai is contained might, caged brilliance trapped behind sober green eyes and a disarming smile. Gojyo loves having the power to make those eyes shut tight, that mouth open in short, gasping breaths. Make that pale, slender body writhe above him.

"Gojyo."

The word escapes like a benediction to the gods that neither of them really believe in. Hakkai tips his head back, shaking sweaty bangs off his forehead, eyes screwed shut. His body is warm and tight, and Gojyo knows he'd give up everything else for this. Little noises of desperation escape Hakkai as he leans back, searching for that spot inside him that makes his thighs tremble and stomach clench. Maybe it stems from all the pain he's had to endure throughout his lifetime, but Hakkai has always been so receptive to pleasure, so desperate for touch.

Gojyo knows immediately when Hakkai finds the angle he's been searching for. He's raised up on his haunches, hands propped on Gojyo's knees. His body tightens impossibly, shaking and shuddering.

"Gojyo, uh…"

Hearing his name moaned like that, with so much raw need, makes his cock twitch, enchased in all that warmth. He has to hold back his climax—he refuses to come before the man riding him does.

"Hakkai, gods, Hakkai…"

The brunette's power limiters glint in the lamplight—two innocent cuffs on his left ear. Take them off…and who could say what would happen?

Gojyo smooths Hakkai's hair down his neck, before flicking his fingers lightly, sending the cuffs flying. He doesn't catch sight of where they land.

Hakkai's shuddering body goes still, like all that skin and sinew has become marble—warm, living marble. He has just a moment to stare down at Gojyo, fear crowding those beautiful eyes, before his head is thrown back, body arching, clenching down.

Gojyo nearly screams, coming harder than he has in a long, long time.

For a few moments, everything drifts together. He finds himself flat on his back, arms forced up over his head. Thin, rustling vines of ivy have captured him, pressed him down against the mattress.

Little trembles of pleasure ripple through his body. Hakkai is licking his cock clean, tongue wet and clever, and much longer than he remembers it. He sucks on the flaccid shaft, and it's almost too much.

"Hakkai…"

Vibrant green eyes meet Gojyo's, but his lover is not the one staring back out from them. The pupils have become slits, like a cat's eyes, and the intent within them is very clear.

The Youkai purrs low in his throat as he traces hands that have become talons down Gojyo's ribs. They set off little sparks of sensation, making him gasp. His breaths turn into low moans as more vines join their fellows, rubbing and teasing at his nipples, forcing them into stiff peaks.

"Hakkai…" The Youkai is baring his teeth. "Hey, Hakkai! It's Gojyo! Best friend, fuck buddy! Don't freakin' eat me!" He's even more frightening than Goku when the diadem is removed. It's just something in that leering face, a deep, echoing hunger.

A vibrating growl, and Hakkai's burying his face between Gojyo's legs, hands kneading his ass, tongue forcing its way inside him. Gojyo yells something that sounds ridiculous even to him, body jerking, cock twitching back to life.

The Youkai doesn't waste much more time. He takes him hard—deep, punishing thrusts, harsh snaps of the hips. It hurts, goddamn does it hurt, but it's so good that Gojyo can't keep quiet. He moans, begs Hakkai for more, buries his fingers in thick dark hair.

When they're both finished, panting, slick limbs sliding together, the vines retreat. Gojyo breaths a sigh of relief. He isn't sure if he could have taken much more of that.

But one glimpse of those hungry eyes, and he knows they're only just getting started.

* * *


End file.
